customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Dangers from the shadows
This story was written by User:Lord Magdeath. It present the mission of the XY team to catch two Manralian assasin twins, Devastator and Terminator, during the Breakout. Chapter 1 Two Heroes were wandering the streets of Makuhero city in search of the escaped Manralian assasin twins, Devastator and Terminator. It was at night, and the Moon was on the dark sky. The black clouds were so many, as if something bad was going to happen. The streets were empty. The Heroes were moving slowly. The wind brought to the Heroes ears evil laughs. The leader said to the other Hero: -I think we're not alone. We'd better... WHAT THE...! the Hero returned to see his comrade missing. -Hmmm... Looks like I'm on my own. The wind brought to the Hero's ears some more evil laughs and a scream of pain. The Hero reconoised the scream of pain and yelled: -Devastator! Terminator! You killed my friend as the cowards you are! Show yourself so I can break your bones! -We, to show ourselves, you flea? a voice answered. The Hero couldn't say something more because a laser destroyed his left foot and he falled. He tried to get to his gun, but another blast destroyed his whole arm. The Hero tried to launch his Hero-cuffs, but a blast destroyed his Hero-Core and the surrounding armour, circits and pieces of metal everywhere. The body crumbled to the ground, dead. Two figures showed from the shadows. The first said: -I killed this Hero! I should have his head! -But we want the heads to be trophies in good state, right? That means I should have his head, because I'm good at such surgical opperation. -Fine! The second comed near the corpse and, with its saw-disk, took the victims head. Then, the figures left, one holding the trophy. Chapter 2 The XY team returned with their captures at the prison facility and angry Corroder, Magdeath, Hypersonic and the rest were placed in prison. The team waited before the villains got behind the bars, and they left after this. The team arrived at the mission control, where Zib waited. They found him and the proffesor simply told them to follow him. The group arrived at the infirmery. Zib said: -I think you may wanna see this. Zib showed the Heroes a corpse on a medical bed and some scientists working around it. Zib said: -This Hero is dead, and we know it, but we work hard to discover the killer. Look at it! The Heroes looked at the corpse. Its armour was burned and scratched, and its left foot and right arm were missing. It's Hero-Core was completely scrap-metal, same about the armour around it, circuits and wires coming out of it, and alot of metal parts destroyed. While the body was wreched, the place where the head should be placed wasn't too damaged, it looked as it was cutted off with the biggest attention! But were was its head? Chromius knew the answer: -The killers were Devastator and Terminator... Its their way to decapitate the victims for throphies, he said. Chapter 3 The team was at the mission control with Zib. He said: -Heroes, the two Manralian assasin twins are running loose on Makuhero city. Since you're the single Heroes that finished their mission, we count on you to bring these killers back in jail. -Got it, answered Chromius. LATER... The team was searching for the villains in the big city of Makuhero. Blaze asked: -Shouldn't we split? We can cover more ground this way. -If we do this, we'll be killed one by one. And to answer your question: no. Blaze stopped, disappointed. Solaris told him: -Blaze, you're a rookie! This happens to any of us when we have your age! I got throught this too. Blaze continued. He thought at the Hero's body, wreched and broken, with a look as if it was killed easily. He saw that Chromius was right: one against two means that the team will end as the other Hero. The group arrived at the crime site. Chromius warned: -Hero, here was found the body. We better be careful. Plasmus looked around carefully and saw a corpse on the shadows of an alley. He told the others about it and they explored the body. -It's a Hero, said Plasmus, showing the Hero Core. Because his head is missing, I'm sure that the killers were Devastator and Terminator, he continued. -I think that is that Hero's partner. Zib said that the Hero had a comrade with him, but thay couldn't find him also, said Elektra. Well, we deed! -Yep, you did! And I'm not sure that you'll say to someone about it! One of the twins jumped from the shadows, and shoot Solaris and Boulder, and they both were K.O. -Terminator! yelled Chromius. You wanna kill us? We'll see about this. Chromius shoot a laser that hitted the villain, but Terminator shoot three times and Chromius, Elektra and Plasmus were defeated. The villain fleed, but Blaze pursuited him. Chapter 4 Blaze was running after Terminator on the busy streets of Makuhero city. They got to the ruins of an old foundry. Terminator hitted Blaze, and entered the building. Blaze got up and entered the ruins. Blaze was shocked of what he saw inside: lots of trash everywhere and decapitated Hero corpses throught it. On a wall there were Hero heads put. He reconised the heads of the Hero bought to Hero Factory and of the Hero they found on the streets. Blaze was disgusted by what he saw. The corpses were on a grueosome state, holes everywhere throught the bodies, skeletal hands and feets, crushed Hero cores. The heads on the wall were on a good state, but the eyes were missing, and the mouths were opened. While he looked at them, a voice said: -Impressive, right? Too bad you won't see much more. Blaze returned to fight, but a blast hitted him on his arm and he falled. On agony, he saw that his arm was taken out of its sockets. He tried to get up, but he was shoot on the stomach and he falled back. He saw that he has a large hole on his stomach and that wires amd circuits were all over the place. Another blast shoot him in the eye, severly damaging it and and almost half of his face. Blaze saw in agony Devastator and Terminator coming out of the shadows. Devastator put his Mega-scissor at the Hero's neck and said: -I played enough with you. Its time to put an end to your miserable life. Chapter 5 Devastator was ready to kill Blaze, but the rest of the team jumped throught a wall and shooted him. Devastator was trown in a wall and was temporaly taken down. Terminator yelled: -You again? I thought I got rid of you! Terminator dodged the team's shoots and gets near Blaze. He putted his disk saw at the Hero's neck and said: -One more move, and he'll die! Solaris tried to stop Terminator from doing so, but the villain shooted him directly into the Hero Core. Terminator was ready to kill Blaze, but Chromius and Boulder smacked him and a fight between them started. Plasmus and Elektra rushed at Solaris, and saw that Solaris was at near-death. Plasmus gave some of his own Hero-core power to keep Solaris alive. After the operation, they left the Hero to save Blaze. They managed to keep him from dying, but the rookie was on a preety bad situation. Chromius and Boulder were on a savage fight against Terminator. The villain shoot Chromius in the hand, destroying it. He pointed his laser shooter at the Hero, but Boulder smacked Terminator with his bare hands. Terminator was trown directly into a wall, that collapsed over him. He got up and atacked Boulder, but the Hero shoot him, severing one of his many eyes. Terminator was down, but Devastator got up and engaged Boulder. Devastator shoot Boulder's arm and destroyed it. The Hero falled to the ground, and Terminator comed to finish him off, but Chromius saved Boulder in the last second, shooting two lasers that repulsed the villains in the walls of the foundry. Plasmus and Elektra runned at Chromius and Boulder. Plasmus couldn't repair their limbs, but repaired other damages. Terminator and Devastator got up, but Elektra's lightnings helped them to eat the dust again. Chromius and Boulder got up to face the villains. On a few minutes, the full moon appeared on the night's sky and the clouds dissapeared. Terminator and Devastator got up and slowly forwarded near the team. Shadows appeared near the villains bodies. Because the Heroes looked puzzled, Terminator said: -Come on, don't tell me that you don't know that full moon makes the Manralians to grow stronger. -This... is war, said Chromius. A savage batlle started. Chapter 7 Elektra and Boulder atacked Devastator. The juggernaut smacked Boulder and he lended near Elektra. The Hero shoot Devastator with her lightnings, but, because they didn't damaged the villain, Elektra was forced to dodge Devastator's devastating bare hand atack. Elektra looked behind to see Devastator ready to kill Boulder with his Mega-scissor. -NO! yelled Elektra, and disperately shoot Devastator multiple times. She drew the villain away from the fallen Hero. "Phew...", thought Elektra, and dodged Devastator lasers in time. Plasmus and Chromius batlled Terminator. A single laser shoot was enough to put Plasmus down, blowing up his stomach. In agony, the Hero saw Terminator ready to end his life, but Chromius shoot Terminator from behind, repulsing him in some trash. Chromius runned to batlle Terminator, only to be shoot in the face by a laser. The damaged Hero defended in time Terminator's saw with his gun. Happilly, his gun was strong enough to resist the saw and Chromius shoot Terminator in the chest, making some of his armour to fly away. -Gah! Fancy weapons can't defeat Terminator, the villain said. He will kill you all! Terminator shoot Chromius and he falled to the ground. He couldn't kill the Hero because Plasmus shoot him, putting him down for some minutes, enough for the medic to repair himself. Blaze waked up. He saw the savage batlle going on between his team and the assasins. Then, he saw Solaris. -Solaris! he yelled. Blaze got slowly near Solaris. He saw that the golden Hero is on a bad state. Blaze stayed near him, because he gained back the strenght to defend himself and Solaris. He watched the batlle carefully. Chapter 8 Elektra fought against Devastator. She constantly shooted the juggernaut with lightnings, but they didn't worked. She dodged a strong atack from Devastator and runned near Bolulder. The stronger Hero was still uncononscious. -Come on, come on, wake up already! she yelled. Devastator comed near them and was ready to kill both, but a fire blast destroyed some of his back armour. -AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH! he yelled in pain. Both him and Elektra saw that Blaze shooted Devastator. -You! I'm going to punish and crush you like the insect you are! said the juggernaut angry, and runned near Blaze. He prepared his Mega-scissor for a killing blow. But he wouldn't kill just Blaze. Solaris, that was near them, would die too! Devastator was ready to kill the helpless two Heroes. This one Elektra cannot accept. She got up and shoot Devastator with multiple blasts. Now, with his back exposed, he wasn't match for the lightnings. He slowly tried to get near Elektra. Boulder awaked. He saw the villain. He was upset! Boulder shoot Devastator so hard, five pieces of armour flied away. Boulder continued shooting and hitting the villain. At one point, Devastator was very dizzy. Boulder prepared an allmighty fist and packed the final blow: directly im Devastator's head! Boulder Hero-cuffed Devastator. He finished one of the twins! But will Terminator be defeated so easy? Chapter 9 Terminator sthoots madly around. He wounds Chromius and Plasmus very, very hard. At an end, both of the Heroes falled on the ground. Terminator prepared to kill them. But Terminator didn't shoot them. Instead, he said: -Why should I shoot you now? Better is to toy with you! And finishing this he shoot a laser which devastated Plasmus's shoulder. -AAAGGGGGHHHHH! he yelled in pain. -Ops, this may be my doing, said the crazy assasin. Terminator managed to defeat Plasmus. He prepared his disk saw to cut off the Hero's head, but Chromius said: -Stop! Better kill me! -Don't worry, you are next! And Terminator put his saw at Plasmus's neck. In the last second, Chromius managed to shoot the villain in the hand, saving Plasmus's life. But Terminator was angry: -You wanna be first?! Okay! Who I am to let you down? So Terminator shoot Chromius in the chest, so he can have a helpless victim. But a lightning knocked him down. Elektra was the deliver, along with Boulder. -Bad move, fools! the villain said. He jumped in the air and smacked Boulder. But, before he could do more, Elektra shoot a lightning that repulsed him in the wall with the thropies. He got right throught it, completely devastating every single particule from it. When he saw the destroyed thropies, he said: -NOOOOO!!!!!... you don't know how many time was to get these! He got up and shoot Elektra and Boulder. He slowly walked near the fallen Heroes and said: -Bad boys, bad boys, bad boys... I'm going to kill you painfully and with a lot of agony. Believe me, I'm a master in such things.